


A Healer's Journal (Year One)

by NickelDragon



Series: The Healer's Journal [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Genre: Female Player Character (Hogwarts Mystery), Gen, Genderfluid! Rowan, Mostly Canon Compliant but not always, Not Beta Read, We Die Like Men, hogwarts mystery rewrite, tbh my pc is a bit moody, you can see that in the writing lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 06:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23846656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NickelDragon/pseuds/NickelDragon
Summary: Philomena Trelyan's life was turned upside down by her brother going missing; her parent's tightening their helicopter hold, and wanting to shield her from what happened. So when she gets her chance to go to Wizarding School, she jumps towards Hogwarts to her parent's chagrin. And while she goes there with the intent to repair her family name, and get out of her brother's shadow, it seems something under the surface will draw her in.A Hogwarts Mystery rewrite with my PC Philomena Trelyan.
Series: The Healer's Journal [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1361734
Kudos: 1





	A Healer's Journal (Year One)

**Author's Note:**

> I've been out of the game for a while, but I got back into I stand wanted to pick up the story of Philomena again. Especially with Covid-19 and summer coming soon. While Finals for college might mess with me now, I'm hoping to spend some of my summer writing out Philomena's story.
> 
> I'm going to be following the basic plotlines of each year, but putting my own spin on it and making it Philomena's own work.

Looking at the other students heading towards the train, Philomena was relieved that her parents made a trip out of coming to London. And that they took a seperate trip to get all of her things for school, because from how Diagon Alley looked it was obvious it was all but empty after the throngs of students came through. She glanced around playing a game of trying to figure out who was a wizard and who was a muggle. It was something to pass the time, especially as her parents held each of her hands tight. The platform was getting closer, and closer still, and it was almost as though she was pulling them towards the platform. Shouldn’t it be the other way around?

It likely would have been, had Jacob not disappeared.

The family of three passed through the barrier towards Platform 9 & 3/4ths. The many different rail lines coalescing into one large line, where a red and black train sits pouring out coal smoke. Their hands squeeze tighter for a fraction of a second, watching the happier families move towards the train. That isn’t to say they aren’t happy, but it’s an odd melancholy compared to the other kids. So they move to a more comfortable place, away from the crowds of people. Trying to avoid the stares that seem to cut into the small family. “The Trelyan family’s here again” they can all but hear. “Wonder if their youngest will go missing too.” 

Her father kneels down, getting on the same height as his daughter, allowing her to take him in. His matching pale white-blonde hair kept at a medium length and always swooped back to show his amber eyes as they mist up. He’s in casual clothes, something which doesn’t surprise Philomena too much. As the girl can count on her fingers the times he’s worn any sort of nice clothes when spending time with his family. Always for bad occasions, sometimes for good occasions, so it’s usually never good.   
Her mother stands behind him, and Philomena can see that she is trying to fight falling back into her own memories. It doesn’t help that her long brown hair is pulled back into a plait, showing her green eyes misting up as well. The shorter woman, such a difference compared to her tall father, is in casual wear as well. A nice dress that ends about her knees, and always managing to look 10x more formal than her father.

“Are you sure you want to do this, Starlight?” The soothing timbre of her father's American accent draws her attention back to him. He’s watching her face for any sort of look “You know we can still get you into Ilvermory, like your dear old dad?” 

It’s not said in a desperate tone, but she knows he doesn’t want her to go. After Jacob’s expulsion, and then his disappearance, her parents had a tendency to want to put their child on a different track than their son. Even enlisting the aid of her cousins over in America, to try and get her into their own wizarding school. Her face goes soft for a moment, watching them before shaking her head.

“Ye know I don’t want that.” Her voice digs into the world ‘know’ watching her parent’s expressions crumple slightly. Surprisingly her mother speaks up first, her verdant gaze piercing but not cold. 

“We know, darling.” Her Welsh accent, similar to her own peaking through “As much as we don’t want ye going there. It has always been difficult to stop the stubbornness of a Trelyan.” 

The man in question quips back, the tone teasing and loving at the same time “I don’t think so. I blame the Ashcroft side of it.” The two laugh, and Philomena relaxes at the banter between her parents. While it is a bit gross, it is her own parents, after all, to see them… _happy_ is something that she doesn’t mind. They bicker on for a little bit before she looks to them with a sigh “Can ye help me get my stuff onto the train. I think it’s leavin’ pretty soon.”

She watches her father rise, kissing her mother on the cheek before he awards her with a small grin. Her mother smiles as the family links up again, their daughter in the middle, as they head to place her trunk and owl into the capable hands of the train conductors. Bumping into another family, with a familiar face handing off their own luggage to the conductors. When they turn to see the girl and her family walking up, they seem confused but then their eyes widen. Locking onto the girl, they say “You’re Philomena right? You remember me from Diagon Alley?”

Philomena remembers them, especially thanks to the rainbow scarf that lies around their neck. So she offers them a smile and a nod, “Rowan Khanna, right? I was wonderin’ if I’d catch you here.”

They flush, watching as Philomena’s father hands off her trunk, before moving back with her mother to make small talk with Rowan’s parents. They cough, trying to reorient themselves “Well. I’m glad I found you all the same. Especially so we can sit together on the train to Hogwarts.”

While Philomena would have preferred to be alone, she remembers what her mother had told her about what to do on the first day. And sitting alone isn’t exactly one of them. “To be honest, I kind of was expectin’ too.” Her statement confuses Rowan a bit, but Philomena continues on “So I’m glad I found ye. So I don’t look like a loner yeah?”

They let out a sharp ‘Ohhhhh’ as they connect the dots. Though as they try to continue on, the train’s loud whistle echoes out through the platform. The two prospective wizards look to their parents and each family wraps themselves into a hug. Her parent’s hug is a bit too tight and a bit too long, she notes as she pulls back to their teary faces. “Remember what I told ye, Mena. Ye have rules.”

The blonde girl nods, feeling a bit of a stab of pain as she knows she is lying to her parents. “I know Mother. I’ll do my best.” And before her mother can add anything, she pulls her new companion onto the train with a wave and a goodbye. Rowan looks a bit confused but allows it, nearly tripping up the steps towards the compartments of the train.

“Let's get a compartment before it’s too late okay? Hopefully, we don’t have to share with too many different people.” Philomena waves for Rowan to lead the way, walking behind them as they descend into the maze of rooms. Excited and nervous about what will happen next.

* * *

The Great Hall is so much bigger than she expected, even from what her brother had said about the place when he attended here. The swarms of people looking at the herded group of soon to be first years seem expansive, and especially raucous from a few of the tables. One such example was from what she assumed to be the Gryffindor table, as with a simple call of “Charlie!” turns a kid as red as his own hair. The others laugh, as he tries to move away from them and towards the front. As they filter about, Professor McGonagall begins her speech about the houses of Hogwarts. Her head turns towards Ravenclaw, looking to see where her brother would have been seated. They seem to not see her, and wait with a patient excitement as the students filter up. She watches with patient excitement as Rowan makes their way up there, and she watches the hat get placed upon their head.

It takes the Sorting Hat a few minutes to decipher Rowan’s placement, and surprises Philomena when they yell out “Slytherin!” and ignite the aforementioned table to clap as they walk over. Before they fully go over, they take a look back and mouth “Good Luck” and gives two thumbs up. Philomena smiles at them and does the same gesture to let them know she caught it. She’s stuck for a good chunk of names until the older witch calls out “Philomena Trelyan!”

The hall goes silent, and glance to her as she makes her way up the steps of the dias. From the corner of her eyes, she sees someone from her brother’s table lean forward. Watching with an unsettling amount of interest as she sits herself down on the stool, and made worse by the stares she feels at her back. Wringing her hands in her lap, she hears the voice of the Sorting Hat sifting her brain.

“Difficult...Difficult. Such a different mind than your brothers.” Her eyes dart from left to right, trying to process what the hat just said. She tries to ask it what it means, but the hat moves on in its speech. “You have courage, but you seem to have left it behind. A sharp mind to pick your battles and choose your foes. A talent indeed, so much different from the ease of your brother. Such good choices, but where to put you…”

She feels the dreams of Ravenclaw boil up in her mind, and yet the Hat cackles at her “You wish to be like your brother?-” The hat shifting her neck towards the table in question. The brown hair and equally brown eyes of the boy watching her now meeting her amber eyes and looking away. The hat shifts back to a neutral position as it continues “While you could be a good fit for Ravenclaw, it’s true. You will not grow under the shadow of kin, unlike your brother, mother, and the family before you” The girl starts shaking, nervous and gripping her hands in an effort to stop looking weak “With the eye for detail, the cunning you hold. You would be better in Slytherin!” The last words magnified throughout the hall, and much to the surprise of the tables. Rowan begins clapping immediately, the smile palpable on their face. 

Slowly the table begins clapping as well, as Philomena makes her way over and nestles herself next to her friend. They take her hand and squeeze it tightly, and surprising herself with the fact that she doesn’t pull away. At least until Dumbledore finishes his speech, and the food apparates onto the table.


End file.
